


In the dark

by chocoprompt



Series: Promnis week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ignis gets captured, Alternative Universe - Prompto gets blinded, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I kinda just invented those tags, I love my boys, M/M, that was the literal prompt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: When Prompto’s world turned into pure darkness, he had felt a lot of things. Scared, because he didn’t know whether he was actually dead. Sad, because he soon realized he wouldn’t be able to take any photographs anymore. He did feel a bit proud of himself; he was able to save Noctis life, his best friend’s life. If all it took were his eyes then well, he could at least say he didn’t regret it a lot.





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I came late to this week but I'm participating with all that I have. Day 5 prompt was: Prompto gets blinded, Ignis gets captured! here's the writing on my [tumblr](http://oumaxv.tumblr.com/post/170150442224/in-the-dark). Enjoy! Thanks for reading :)

When Prompto’s world turned into pure darkness, he had felt a lot of things. Scared, because he didn’t know whether he was actually dead. Sad, because he soon realized he wouldn’t be able to take any photographs anymore. He did feel a bit proud of himself; he was able to save Noctis life, his best friend’s life. If all it took were his eyes then well, he could at least say he didn’t regret it a lot.

Altissia had left a lot of scars on them, the main one being that Lunafreya had died, much to Prompto’s despair. He would have loved to meet her and thank her for, well, everything. The blonde knew he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her. However, he was mostly worried for Noctis. He obviously hadn’t taken the news well. Truth was, Prompto did feel a bit hurt Noctis was so focused on Luna’s dead to actually care or even ask about him. Prompto knew Noctis’ cared about him,  _of course he did_ , and the blonde also understood that Noctis was going through a lot, and it was his job as a friend to help him as much as possible to get through it. And he’d have been doing exactly that if Gladio weren’t putting on a fight.

“Maybe when you’re not too busy mopping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.” Prompto flinched at that, biting his lip to avoid making any sound that would give him out. 

“Let go of me,” Noctis answers, tone growing angrier by the second. Prompto didn’t know how the scene was unfolding, but he guessed Gladio had taken Noctis by the collar. 

“How’s that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it?” 

Noctis made a sound, but it didn’t keep Gladio from talking, “She gave her life so you could do your duty, not sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Noct finally exclaimed, and Prompto was opening his mouth when Gladio talked.

“Prompto took one for you too! And for what?”

Prompto tensed at the mention of his name, and he was paralyzed. He hated fights between friends; he never knew how to react, which side to take. “Gladio, enough,” Ignis answered instead of him. The advisor was sitting next to him on the train. “It is of no use at all to fight about this.”

Gladio only grumbled in response and left, to cool himself down presumably. Noctis did the same too, and Prompto could only hope they didn’t find each other. 

Prompto heard Ignis sighing, “I completely apologize about that, Prompto. It seems things are rather tense now.”

Prompto nodded and hummed, “It does look like it.”

They stayed quiet for some time, and Prompto started palpating through the table, frowning when he couldn’t find what he wanted. “What are you looking for?” Ignis asked, and Prompto knew him so well he could feel the concentrating look watching him and trying to guess what was wrong. Prompto laughed.

“I can’t find your hand.” The blue-eyed said, pouting. He heard Ignis chuckling.

“Would you rather I give it to you, or do you prefer to keep looking for it?”

Prompto raised an eyebrow, turning his head to where Ignis’ voice came from, “That’s actually a good question. I want to feel it as soon as possible, but searching for it should be also fun.” Prompto frowned and jumped in surprise when Ignis’ hand cupped his cheek and he felt Ignis’ breath on his lips.

“Don’t be a tease.” Prompto murmured, and Ignis finally moved forwards and met his lips with Prompto’s. It was messy, Prompto couldn’t see what he was actually caressing, so he just started touching Ignis’ body until he found his waist. In the meanwhile, Ignis’ other hand moved to his neck to get him closer. Prompto’s other hand travelled up his back, felt his neck, and moved to his hair, tugging slightly. Prompto swallowed the whimper Ignis’ made with his tongue and smiled into the kiss. They separated, breathless, and Prompto tried opening his eyes out of instinct, which seemed to be impossible. He frowned, he really wanted to see those green eyes once again. The blonde knew his memory sucked. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Ignis started drawing circles on his cheek, and Prompto leaned into the touch. “I am really proud and thankful.” The advisor murmured, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. Prompto’s lips curved into a shy smile, before shaking his head, “I prefer not ever seeing again than watching you struggling with blindness.” Prompto softly answered.

* * *

To be honest, Prompto was on the verge of killing Noctis himself. Or the chancellor. He wasn’t sure. “Are you really telling me you confused Ignis with Ardyn?”

“It was a trick! That dick used magic to trick me into throwing Ignis off the train.” Noctis answered, and from the tone of his voice, Prompto could tell he was as distressed as he himself was.

“Alright, you both. Ignis can protect himself. He’s strong.”

“That doesn’t help anything!” Prompto talked back, a bit too loud. 

He heard Gladio growling, and soon enough he heard the voice so much more near, “I’m telling you, you ain’t have to worry!” Gladio’s voice was loud too, and Prompto flinched, taking a step backwards. 

“Gladio! Don’t yell at him like that!” Noct said, and Prompto heard Gladio moving and let out a deep breath when he thought the big man was a bit away from him now. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Prompto quietly asked after a few minutes.  

“We’re going to Glarea,” Noctis answered before yawning. Prompto couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

“Yep. To Zegnautus keep.” Gladio commented.

“Aranea told us they kept the Crystal there. I wouldn’t be surprised if Ignis was there, too.” Noctis added, and Prompto nodded.

“When are we leaving?”

“When the train’s ready. We should spend the night here, just in case.” Gladio said, and Noctis hummed in response. He felt someone leaving, and then Noctis raised his voice, “Hey,” He hesitated, “how are you holding up?”

Prompto’s face must have been of pure confusion if Noctis’ laugh meant something. “Holding up?”

“Yeah. With the whole… blindness and such.” His tone told Prompto Noct was blaming himself, and he smiled softly in what he hoped was Noct’s direction.

“It’s good, buddy. I mean, the change is big, obviously, especially since I can’t shoot now, which is a shame really. I was actually a good sharpshooter.”

Noctis laughed, “Yes, you were.”

“The hardest thing I think is not being able to take pictures.” Prompto said quietly, “I’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

When Noctis didn’t answer, Prompto moved his hands forward, searching for Noctis. He grumbled when he couldn’t find him, but then he caught his jacket and brought him forward. “Don’t start blaming yourself, okay? I chose this, and I don’t regret it.” He smiled, pushing Noctis towards him and wrapping his arms around him. The black-haired man let out a sob, wrapping his own arms around the blonde in return. Prompto kept holding him there because he had been picking out on Noctis’ actions ever since they first became friends: the blonde just knew Noctis needed to be held right now. And so, Prompto hugged him even as Noctis fell asleep. When he knew the Prince couldn’t hear him, he looked up to what was probably the ceiling, even as he thought of the stars. He couldn’t see them, but he wished and prayed to all the gods out of there (except Leviathan. Leviathan could suck his ass for all he cared) that Ignis was okay. If only Prompto could touch him again, feel him again, he didn’t mind whatever prize he was to pay.

* * *

After reuniting with Noctis in Zegnautus keep, the priority was crystal clear. They had to find Ignis. They were moving, Prompto had gotten a bit the use of it, but he knew all the same that he still moved slow. He tried, though. All the corridors were the same to him.

Suddenly, he heard a weak sound. A small wince. Prompto turned his head to the sound, before screaming, “Hey, guys! I heard something this way.”

“You did?” Gladio responded, and Prompto heard steps growing closer. He smirked, “Yeah, I did. This way.” Prompto started walking forwards, not losing track of the low noises he was hearing. At some point, He heard a gasp from Noctis. 

“Is that…?”

“I think so.” 

“We found him?”

Nobody answered, but he heard buttons being pressed, mechanic doors opening and he moved forward on instinct. At some point, though, his cane met something. He let it go and moved forward with his hands, and he thought he was in Heaven when he felt skin. 

“Prom! Move backwards!” Noctis said, and with a grunt, Prompto did as he was told. After a click, he felt a body collapsing on top of him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around it, kneeling so they both were in a more comfortable position. Prompto breathed, and he almost cried when a familiar scent, although with a tint of blood, filled his nose. “Ignis!” He exclaimed, and he felt the man shake his head, as though he had been sleeping and was waking up from a long sleep.

“Prompto,” Ignis responded quietly, weakly. Ignis’ head moved from Prompto’s chest to his neck, and Prompto felt arms circling around him. In response, Prompto tightened his grip, and Ignis let out a breath he was probably holding. 

“Specs, you’re good?” Noctis said after a few minutes of silence.

“As good as I can be.” Prompto sensed Ignis moving his head to look and nod at Noctis.

“What happened?” Gladio asked. Ignis shook his head before resting his head against Prompto’s shoulder, taking advantage to put a small kiss on the side of his neck.

“I will tell you all later.” Ignis murmured. The four of them knew they should move, to avoid suspicion, to get some rest, to clean Ignis wound. Prompto didn’t know the reason why neither Gladio or Noctis said anything or propelled them to get moving. All Prompto knew was that he was finally at peace, knowing and feeling Ignis’ bruised skin against his own.

“I can’t wait to touch you completely.” Prompto murmured, only loud enough for Ignis to hear. 

“I am not certain whether you will like what you will touch,” Ignis said back, in the same volume. Prompto only shook his head, separating a bit from Ignis, “You’re right. I might not like it, but I sure as hell will love it.” 

Ignis chuckled, a beautiful sound to Prompto’s ears, and the past-shooter’s right hand made contact with Ignis cheek. “We shall get going,” Ignis commented, leaning into the touch. Prompto faintly heard footsteps.

Prompto smiled, “Wait a second.”

“Hm?”

Prompto didn’t give Ignis the chance to ask for he moved his hands as fast as he could to Ignis’ neck, bringing him forward, crashing their lips together. He felt Ignis wince, and Prompto felt the advisor’s lips rough, with a likely scar, and he loved it. When they were finished, Prompto felt Ignis getting up. He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and started standing up. 

“Can you walk?” Both of them asked each other at the same time, and Prompto could hear Gladio and Noctis laughing. “Hey! Don’t laugh at our misery!” Prompto groaned. 

“Wait for a second,” Ignis said, and Prompto stopped in his tracks. 

“What’s up?” 

“You almost forget your cane.” Ignis’ voice was soft, and Prompto smiled before extending his hand and taking the object from Ignis’ own hand.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure, love.” Ignis moved first, and Prompto heard him hissing in pain. Prompto sighed, and he would have rolled his eyes if he had the ability to do so.

“Let me help you.” Prompto almost begged.

He could feel Ignis hesitating, so Prompto continued, “Gladio and Noct are gonna kill us if we don’t move. So, come on. It’ll be fine.” Prompto’s lips curved into a smile, “I’m not weak.”

“I never intended to make you feel weak.” Ignis retorted, but moved his hand to support himself on Prompto.

“I know,” Prompto said, moving forward slowly, so it wouldn’t hurt Ignis more.

They walked in silence, following the others. “Now that I think about it.” Prompto commented, “Do you still have your glasses?”

“My glasses? I do indeed. The Chancellor didn’t take them off.” Prompto felt him shrugging, “Don’t ask me why.”

Prompto grinned, “Good. We don’t have a spare left.”

Once again, Prompto found himself thanking (almost) all the Astrals or whoever was in control of all of this that Ignis was alive and in one piece. He wouldn’t trade the bespectacled man for anything.


End file.
